


Echoes and Embers

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Free! Poems [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Other, Poetry, free poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Poem inspired by Rin and Haru in 1st season (you can interpret in any way you want :) ) If you see it as a romantic ship or just friendship, that is up to you :) You can interpret it as something totally different from Free! All of it is okay :) I am planning on doing many more poems inspired by Free or other sport animes or stories in general I like :) I am also opened to suggestions!Thank you for your time :)





	Echoes and Embers

**Rin;** _Haru_

 

**You speak, but I can´t hear you.**

**Your lips move, but there is no sound.**

**Wait? What was that? I hear echoes.**

**Your voice is soft, but I don´t understand.**

**There are echoes. You are an echo. Speak up!**

 

_I see you, I hear you._

_You are like an ember in the ashes,_

_Like a howl in the wind,_

_I feel you, I understand._

_You are still shining. You are an ember. Believe._

 

**I have to shout, you are so quiet.**

**Talk to me, I need to see your heart.**

**Your eyes are on me,**

**You pierce me like a fire.**

**What did you say?**

**I am not that. I never was and never will be.**

**I am not an ember shining through the day and night.**

**I am no one, I am an echo.**

**We are echoes.**

 

_I have to explain, you are hiding._

_I only just now realized, I never told you the truth._

_What you mean to me. That amazing sight you once showed me._

_Stop putting your hand on your ears,_

_I am looking into you,_

_Don´t make me shout,_

_That is not me, you now I am right._

_You are everything, and even more._

_If you can´t see it…_

_…then I will show you._

_I will show you the sight, you have never seen before._

 

**I am not crying. I cannot stop.**

**I can hardly breathe,**

**I hurt you so much.**

**I am sorry, I will do better.**

**Let´s shine together, let´s get a new start.**

 

_Maybe we are echoes, but we are loud._

_We are shining bright._

_We are the embers in the dark,_

_Together we can be someone else’s light._


End file.
